recuperando vidas
by akane mizuno granger
Summary: la historia se basa en la relación de Katniss y Peeta, esta situada entre los juegos del hambre y en llamas así que pasen y lean
1. regreso

Los personajes ni LJDH me pertenecen son propiedad de Suzanne Collins, hago esta historia sin fines de lucro

****Los personajes hablan

_Los personajes piensan_

Cambio de escena %%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

_Por fin regreso al Distrito 12 a mi distrito, la verdad no puedo ver a Peeta a la cara después de que se entero que mi amor hacia el era un montaje para salir con vida de la arena de los septuagésimos cuartos juegos del hambre, espero que algún día me perdone y que comprenda que lo hice por los dos- _Katniss

Cielito ya estamos por llegar así que enciendan la llama del amor – nos dice haymitch a Peeta y a mi

Para que si ya terminaron los juegos, no hay necesidad de seguir con esa farsa – dice con frialdad Peeta y yo me siento morir de la pena y tristeza pero se que me lo merezco

Miren chicos esto es solo el inicio y….

Hemos llegado mis vencedores – lo interrumpe Effie. Ya están listos para saludar a su gente

Si ya estoy lista para regresar con mi familia – contesto si más- quiero descansar

Igual yo, quiero aclara mi mente - dice Peeta

Pues llegaremos en 5 minutos al Distrito 12, pero antes de que se vayan con su familia tendrán que saludar a la gente con una gran sonrisa y después irán con su familia al valle de los vencedores, ahí les diré lo que harán mientras disfruten su momento de gloria, ya llegamos así que a sonreír- termina su discurso Effie

Lista Katniss – me pregunta Peeta, es la primera vez desde que se entero de la farsa que me habla así que me sorprendo mucho

Si, estoy lista- tardo en responderle

¿Puedo tomarte la mano?- me pregunta

Claro – contesto sin darme cuenta que es lo que me preguntaba, así que me sorprendo al sentir sus dedos se entrelazan entre los míos. Pero al mirar al frente lo primero que veo es a mi hermosa hermana Prim en los hombros de Gale y a mi madre parada a su lado.

Saludamos a toda la gente y después nos dirigimos Haymitch, Effie, Peeta y yo a al valle de los vencedores

Bueno chicos como saben haymitch ya tiene mucho viviendo aquí por que gano sus juegos hace 24 años así que desde hoy ustedes también vivirán aquí, con su familia , es un premio por ganar los juegos chicos así que disfrútenlo y….

Que no lo ganamos, o si si lo ganamos a costa de 22 vidas inocentes- gruño interrumpiéndola y me dirijo a mi antigua casa

**Continuara**

**Espero les guste la historia**

**Y también espero sus reviews **


	2. acostumbrandonos

Los personajes ni LJDH me pertenecen son propiedad de Suzanne Collins, hago esta historia sin fines de lucro

****Los personajes hablan

_Los personajes piensan_

Cambio de escena %%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

_ Que nos depara el destino de ahora en adelante, al menos se que no seré tributo de nueva cuenta, así que es un peso menos en mi vida-_ Katniss

katniss, te buscan- interrumpe mis pensamientos mi hermana Prim

¿Quién me busca patito?-le pregunto intrigada

es Gale; dice que es importante verte- contesta dándose media vuelta para salir de mi habitación y la sigo hasta la puerta de mi nueva casa y ahí esta el siempre con su sonrisa para mi

hola Catnip, ¿como estas?- pregunta Gale

muy bien, acoplándome a esta nueva vida; casa nueva, sentirme libre de que ya mi nombre no aparezca de nuevo en la...

por favor no vine a hablar de eso- me interrumpe y sus sonrisa se esfuma de su rostro- no vengo a ver a la ganadora , vengo a visitar a mi amiga, a mi acompañante de casería, así que ya olvida los malditos juegos y aprende a vivir tu nueva vida

esta bien; necesito ir a cazar, ir al bosque a relajarme- casi ruego por ir

muy bien sus deseos son ordenes- y su sonrisa de nuevo- vamos antes de que te arrepientas

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

estar aquí de nuevo es maravilloso, me siento la Katniss de antes- digo muy contenta; al estar en medio del bosque

y lo sigues siendo, solo que ya tienes dinero y no morirás de hambre- me dijo mientras posaba su mano en mi mejilla haciéndome sentir incomoda

me tengo que ir, no le dije a mamá que vendría y no quiero que se preocupe. y comienzo a caminar hacia la valla electrificada

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Katniss hija ¿Dónde estuviste?- me pregunto mi madre

estuve con Gale en el bosque no te quería preocupar , perdóname -

no te preocupes ; vino Peeta pero como no estabas dijo que vendría en la noche - me soltó mi madre

¿te dijo que quería?- pregunte curiosa

no , dijo que te lo quería decir en perso...- es interrumpida por el timbre de la puerta- debe ser Peeta es mejor que tu abras - así que me dirijo a la puerta la abro y

hola Katiniss- me saluda Peeta

muy bien y tu ¿Cómo estas?- pregunto

bien, acostumbrándome a esta nueva vida , que mas podemos hacer- contesta

¿ quieres pasar? hace frio - lo invito

claro, si no es mucha molestia- dice

pasa anda, ¿te ofrezco algo?

no gracias solo venia a hablar contigo- con voz seria

dime , que pasa

**continuara**

**espero que les este gustando la historia**

**gracias orion mellarky espero que te guste mi historia**

**espero sus reviews**

**besos**


	3. interrupciones

Los personajes ni LJDH me pertenecen son propiedad de Suzanne Collins, hago esta historia sin fines de lucro

****Los personajes hablan

_Los personajes piensan_

Cambio de escena %%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

lo que quero decirte es sobre noso...- alguien llama a la puerta

hola, Katniss ,ahí estas linda- es Effie sin siquiera esperar a que yo le abriera

bien gracias y tu ¿ como estas?- pregunto

muy bien querida- me contesta- ¡Peeta! ¿ que haces aquí?, bueno ya que están los dos aquí , vengo a decirles sus itinerarios de mañana, antes debo decirles que como ganadores de los septuagésimos cuartos juegos del hambre, deberán hacer una gira de la victoria por todo el Panem antes de los próximos juegos

¿ QUE? NO IRE- grito y casi me le lanzo a Effie para golpearla

tranquila Katniss, es protocolo- me abraza y trata de tranquilizarme Peeta

así es niña; mañana tienen una entrevista con Caesar quiere saber sobre su regreso al distrito doce, bueno tengo que ir con Haymich a coordinar unos asuntos, nos vemos- se despide

adiós Effie- la despido

yo también me despido, ya es tarde- se despide Peeta

espera tu querías decirme algo, que pasa- ya mas tranquila

no, no creo que sea el momento- me dice

anda dime. trato de persuadirlo

no ya te dije, hablamos luego- veo que no lograre sacarle lo que me quiere decir

no te vayas- hasta yo me sorprendo con lo que dije

esta bien, me quedo- siento mucha alegría que se quede

te invito a cenar- lo invito

no será molestia- me dice

por que serás molestia, le agradas a mamá- le digo con una gran sonrisa

así es Peeta , entonces te quedas- como siempre Prim

esta bien, cenare con ustedes- le contesta a mi hermanita

perfecto, le diré a mi madre que cenaras con nosotras para que ponga un plato extra- se retira

bueno iré a casa a decirles que cenara aquí, sirve que te relajas un poco- se despide

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

gracias por la cena, estuvo deliciosa- agradece Peeta

no agradezcas , sabes que puedes venir a cenar cuantas veces quieras, esta es tu casa- le dice mi madre

gracias a ti por traer panecillos- le dice Prim

no me gusta llegar con las manos vacías- contesta- bueno creo que es hora de que me marche , ya es tarde y no quiero ser inoportuno

muy bien Peeta, ya sabes esta es tu casa- mi madre siempre tan amable

gracias señora, buenas noches- se despide de mi madre y Prim yo lo acompaño a la puerta

Peeta perdóname por haberte engañado- trato de disculparme

no es momento de hablar de eso, lo hablamos después- me dice serio

perdona...

shhhhh, después hablamos - me interrumpe poniéndome sus dedo en mis labios- buenas noches Katniss

no,no te vayas Peeta , quédate conmigo- le dijo con voz dulce

siempre- me contesta de igual forma

quédate esta noche conmigo- suplico

Katniss- escucho mi nombre

por favor -

esta bien,me quedare contigo

**continuara**

**espero sus reviews**

**samanta136: no yo se lo que le quiere decir Peeta a Katnis jiji ntc **


	4. a tu lado

Los personajes ni LJDH me pertenecen son propiedad de Suzanne Collins, hago esta historia sin fines de lucro

****Los personajes hablan

_Los personajes piensan_

Cambio de escena %%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

me quedare, pero ¿por que quieres que me quede?- me pregunta

no quiero separarme de ti, no se por que, solo se que te quiero hoy conmigo- suplico

esta bien , sube a tu cuarto; regresare a casa y en la noche trepara tu pared para entrar a tu cuarto- se despide y yo por impulso de si un beso en la mejilla

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

estoy en mi cuarto no dejo de dar vueltas, Peeta no a llegado y ya no puedo mas estoy apunto de irlo a buscar

ya estoy aquí; mi madre no iba a dormir, perdón- con su mirada y dulce voz

estaba apunto de ir a tu habitación- se lo dije mientras lo abrazaba

ya tranquila, ya estoy aquí- me dijo mientras me dejaba sentada en la cama

gracias por venir, en verdad te necesito y no se por que - digo casi al borde del llanto, Peeta rápidamente se sienta a mi lado de la cama

lo que nos dijo Effie te afecto verdad- me pregunta

si, no quiero volver a ese maldito lugar , se que recordare lo que vivimos y no se como reaccionare- lloro desconsoladamente

no temas, sabes que estaré contigo- me consuela

siempre- le contesto y sonrió- y anda dime que es lo que me quería decir en la tarde

te lo diré después, ahora es tiempo de dormir- me jala asta que me acuesta en la cama

esta bien-y bostezo

y en donde dormiré yo- me pregunta mientras busca con sus ojos

aquí- le contesto indicando a un lado mío

¿estas hablando en serio ?- dudoso

si , necesito sentirte a mi lado- contesto sin rodeos

esta bien- y se quita los zapatos, se mete a la cama, pero se queda en la orilla, no se que me pasa que me acerco a el y lo abrazo , pero como estábamos en la orilla nos caímos de la cama

duerme a mi lado , por favor- le digo

muy bien- y se acomoda a mi lado y yo por impulso lo vuelvo abrazar , el se estremece pero al final me abraza

buenas noches- Katniss

buenas noches Peeta

**continuara**

**espero sus reviews**

**samanta136 si dormirán juntos, ojala sigas mi historia**


	5. entrevista

Los personajes ni LJDH me pertenecen son propiedad de Suzanne Collins, hago esta historia sin fines de lucro

****Los personajes hablan

_Los personajes piensan_

Cambio de escena %%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

_despierto y lo primero que siento son unos brazos rodeando mi cuerpo, y un aroma ya tan familiar para mi_ ; _me aferro mas a Peeta, mi Peeta_-Katniss

buenos días- de digo

buenos días Katniss ¿como dormiste?- me pregunta y me da un beso en la frente

muy bien y ¿tu?- también le pregunto

de maravilla, pero me tengo que ir a casa si no, nuestras familias sabrán que dormimos juntos- y yo en ese instante de levanto de la cama

muy bien , gracias por quedarte conmigo- le agradezco

no fue nada, bueno Katniss nos vemos; Effie dijo que vendría a las diez , nos vemos hasta entonces- se despide

espera- lo detengo, me aproximo a el y lo beso en la frente- nos vemos, cuídate

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

ahora con ustedes los trágicos amantes del distrito doce, mi expresión favorita Katniss Everdeen y Peeta Mellark , los ganadores de los septuagésimos cuartos juegos del hambre

hola Caesar- lo saludo sin muchos animos

¿como están? - nos pregunta

muy bien, nos estamos acoplando a esta nueva vida- contesta Peeta volteando ver a la cámara donde se veía a Caesar

a ver chicos , ahora que ya no están en peligro , Peeta ¿ ya invitaste a salir a Katniss?. por que si no mas recuerdo y lo vimos todos la amas- wow ese Caesar si sabe dar donde no se debe

mmmmmm, la verdad no hemos tenido tiempo para nosotros, ya sabes la familia quiere vernos , contarles como vivimos los juegos es de tiempo completo- contesta y me sorprende la respuesta que le da Peeta

katniss, ¿tu aceptarías una cita con Peeta?- directo y a mi yugular - pues , no se puede ser- sin mas contesto pero al mismo tiempo tomo la mano del hombre de ojos azules que esta a mi lado

chicos dentro de unos meses los espero acá en el capitolio, en su gira de la victoria ; no se escaparan de una larga entrevista , nos vemos- y se corta la trasmisión

muy bien chicos- nos felicita Effie , estos meses descansaran y vendré , para una entrevista antes de la gira de la victoria y se irán conmigo en el tren vuela a recorrer todo Panem, nos vemos- se despide Effie

¿iras tu con nosotros Haymich?- pregunto al hombre ebrio enfrente de mi

si cielito, iré con ustedes , también me voy, necesito dormir- y se va tambaleándose

te veo después Katniss- me pregunta Peeta

claro que si, ya sabes - le sonrió- tengo que ir a casa me despido , pero no me quiero ir de su lado, no se que me pasa

muy bien ; iré a la panadería a ayudarle a mis padres , nos vemos- y ahora me da el beso en la mejilla , de da media vuelta y se va; lo bueno que se fue pronto si no hubiera visto el sonrojo en mi cara

**continuara**

**espero sus reviews**

**1206gt: la seguire escribiendo , saludos y gracias por leer mi historia**

**samantha136: imagínate si los cacharan , pleito seguro, saludines **


	6. comienzo

Los personajes ni LJDH me pertenecen son propiedad de Suzanne Collins, hago esta historia sin fines de lucro

****Los personajes hablan

_Los personajes piensan_

Cambio de escena %%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

_Estaba a punto de comenzar la gira de la victoria, que si estoy emocionada, claro que no, porque sería regresar al capitolio, si el lugar donde casi muero_

Katniss ya estas lista , para arreglarte y partir, recuerda que Effie vendrá por ti a las 10 – me grita mi madre desde la primera planta

Si , ya voy- le contesto sin mucho ánimo- el día tenía que llegar uff- me dije para mí misma

¿Hermanita que tienes?- siempre Prim preocupándose por mi

Nada es solo que hoy comienza la gira y la verdad no tengo ánimos , pero bueno tengo que cumplir , voy a a listarme no tarda en llegar Effie- digo y me levanto ara ir a mi habitación

Hija te buscan- me dice mi madre desde el otro de la puerta

¿Quién es?- me sorprendo

Es Peeta , apúrate- me ordena

Si ya casi estoy- contesto. Estoy emocionada, tengo mucho que no veo Peeta por que el estaba muy ocupado en la panadería

Hola- digo al chico de ojos azules

Hola Katniss- me contesta el saludo

Y a ¿qué debo tu visita?- le pregunto

Pues ya que hoy volvemos a hacer los amantes trágicos, hay que prepararnos, o no – me contesta

Si verdad se me había olvidado, tienes razón- digo y se escucha que tocan la puerta- ups creo que no podremos ya llego Effie

JAJAJAJAJAJA- tenía mucho que no escuchaba reír a Peeta- tienes razón

Hola, Peeta en tu casa me dijeron que estabas aquí, oye ¿que ya vives aquí o que?- preguta la siempre indiscreta Effie

No, solo vine a ver si Katniss ya estaba lista- contesta si nada de nervios

Si, de hecho acababa de llegar , subo por mis cosas y nos vamos, Peeta es mejor que también traigas tus cosas para acá- le digo y subo a mi habitación por mi maleta

Si Katniss tiene razón, ve por tus cosas y nos vamos ya al tren vuela

**Continuara**

**Espero les guste la historia**

**Y también espero sus reviews **


	7. primera parada

Los personajes ni LJDH me pertenecen son propiedad de Suzanne Collins, hago esta historia sin fines de lucro

****Los personajes hablan

_Los personajes piensan_

Cambio de escena %%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

_Llego al distrito 11 me siento morir, recordé el rostro de Rue, pero tengo que fingir no me pueden ver derrumbada en el discurso frente a las personas del distrito, lo bueno es que esta a mi lado Peeta_

Katnnis ¿te sientes bien?- me pregunta mi ojiazul

Si, solo que regresar aquí me inquieta- conteste

Llévala a su cuarto, a que descanse, no la quiero con esa cara frente a la gente – típico de Effie

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Recuéstate, veras que te sentirás mejor- de ordena tiernamente

Muchas gracias, ve a descansar tu también- le dije

Esta bien, tomare un baño, tu deberías hacer lo mismo- se despidió

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Asi que sin el sacrificio de Rue y Tresh nosotros no estaríamos aquí hablando con ustedes… - decía Peeta cuando sentí que se me movia el piso y de repente ya no supe de mi

**Continuara**

**Espero les guste la historia**

**Y también espero sus reviews **

**Valeria luis : ya verás que pasara en la gira y después **


	8. normalidad

Los personajes ni LJDH me pertenecen son propiedad de Suzanne Collins, hago esta historia sin fines de lucro

****Los personajes hablan

_Los personajes piensan_

Cambio de escena %%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Katniss, Katniss!- escuchaba que me nombraban a lo lejos y comencé a abrir mis ojos- gracias a Dios que despertaste – agradeció mi oji azul

Peeta,¿ que me paso?- pregunto sentándome en la cama

Te desmayaste, fue por baja de presión, pero ya estás bien- contesto Haymich

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Katniss ¿que fue lo que te sucedió en el distrito 11? -Me pregunta Caesar

Pues fue una baja de presión, tu sabes la jira, además ya estaba un poco enferma pero ya está todo bien – contesto lo más tranquila posible

Excelente, muchos creíamos o al menos yo que estabas embarazada – soltó sin anestesia

No, no!, como crees, por el momento no quiero tener hijos; tengo que hacer unos asuntos nos vemos en el capitolio – di por terminada la entrevista

Muy bien Katniss , pero no nos vuelvas a dar un susto como el de hace una semana y media - se despide Caesar

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Muy bien solo nos falta el distrito 1 y directo al capitolio- nos dice Effie

**CONTINUARA**

**Apartir de este capitulo , los demás serán mas largos **

**Espero sus reviews**

**Lin: los capítulos ya serán mas largos**


	9. sin razón

Los personajes ni LJDH me pertenecen son propiedad de Suzanne Collins, hago esta historia sin fines de lucro

****Los personajes hablan

_Los personajes piensan_

Cambio de escena %%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

_Por fin termina mi suplicio , al menos ya no pondré una sonrisa en mi cara cuando no tenía ganas de sonreír , solo falta la fiesta para terminar la gira de los campeones y regresare a casa a tratar de vivir mi vida tranquila, antes de la nueva cosecha –_ Katniss

Sonríe querida – me dice Effie

No quiero- reniego sin importarme que alguien nos escuche

Kantniss, por favor, este es el último día que estamos aquí, vamos a tomar aire- me dice mi panadero favorito

Está bien, vamos – contesto si dudarlo

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Katniss trata de tranquilizarte, con tu actitud solo de demuestras a Snow que él tiene la razón, así que sonríe yo estaré contigo y no te dejare sola, te lo prometo

Gracias Peeta, no sé qué haría sin ti, te has convertido en alguien muy importante en mi vida, si hubieras muerto en la arena no podría con esto, eres mi soporte, mi apoyo, te necesito - yo me sorprendo de lo que dije, nunca he sido tan expresiva

No agradezcas, lo hago porque te quiero, además nos damos apoyo mutuo, así debe de ser- regresemos que estarán buscándonos- mi gran Peeta

Si, regresemos porque si no Effie se volverá sola jajajaja mas de lo que esta, pero antes – y sin previo aviso beso a Peeta,no sé porque me dio este impulso , me alegro que él me corresponda

Katniss Peeta aquí están- escucho esa voz y se me revuelven las tripas, es Snow

Si aquí estamos- contestamos a uní solo

Veo que necesitaban su privacidad, pero los necesitamos para la ceremonia

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Estoy muy cansada, lo bueno que mañana regresamos al distrito 12 , ya no soporto – digo muy cansada

Ni yo lo soporto, pero regresaremos a casa, vamos a dormir, anda Katniss – me ordena Peeta

Si; tenesmos que hablar Peeta- le digo

Será después, de acuerdo- me contesta

Esta bien, vamos a la camita- me resigno porque si yo soy terca el me gana

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA- grito desesperada después de una terrible pesadilla en la cual veo muerto a Peeta

Katniss tranquila, todo está bien- me consuela abrazándome mi oji azul

Estabas muerto, fue horrible- lloro desconsolada

Estoy bien, mira tócame- y pone mi mano en su cara- no me pasara nada

Es que fue tan real- gimotee

Shhhhhhh, duerme, aquí me quedo contigo – nos acuesta en la cama

Gracias- y de nuevo lo beso, ya se me hace tan natural besarlo a veces hasta me hace falta hacerlo

Katniss es mejor que durmamos, por favor – me suplica

Por favor Peeta, quiero olvidar por hoy- le ruego

Esta bien- contesta y me besa y perdemos los limites y la cordura

**Continuara **

**Perdón la demora estuve ocupadísima para actualizar, prometo no tardar tanto y terminar la historia, el siguiente cap será pov de Peeta **

**Espero sus reviews **

**Valeria luis: diría que muy rápida**

**Lin: espero hacer los caps mas largos**

**Shamanta136: los hare mas largos o tratare **

**Eli.j2: tratare de actualizar rápido y hacer los capítulos mas largos**


	10. pensamientosPetta

Los personajes ni LJDH me pertenecen son propiedad de Suzanne Collins, hago esta historia sin fines de lucro

****Los personajes hablan

_Los personajes piensan_

Cambio de escena %%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Este capitulo es pov Peeta

_Pues aquí estamos, el ultimo día de la gira, creo que yo y Katniss pesamos lo mismo, ya queremos que se acabe esto, para poder regresar a la tranquilidad de nuestro distrito; de nuestro hogar –_ Peeta

Peeta ayuda a Katniss por favor, tiene cara de amargada – me dice Haymich

Tratare de animarla, antes que Effie la regañe- en cuanto termino de decirlo escucho a Effie regañándola, me acerco

Kantniss, por favor, este es el último día que estamos aquí, vamos a tomar aire- le ofrezco para sacarla de ahí para que ella y Efiie no terminen peleando

Está bien, vamos – me contesta sin dudarlo, eso me pone muy feliz, sonrió sin poder evitarlo

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Katniss trata de tranquilizarte, con tu actitud solo de demuestras a Snow que él tiene la razón, así que sonríe yo estaré contigo y no te dejare sola, te lo prometo- le digo para confortarla

Gracias Peeta, no sé qué haría sin ti, te has convertido en alguien muy importante en mi vida, si hubieras muerto en la arena no podría con esto, eres mi soporte, mi apoyo, te necesito - yo me sorprendo de lo que escucho, nunca había sido tan expresiva

No agradezcas, lo hago porque te quiero, además nos damos apoyo mutuo, así debe de ser- le contesto lo más calmado que puedo- regresemos que estarán buscándonos- le propongo

Si, regresemos porque si no Effie se volverá loca jajajaja mas de lo que esta, pero antes – y sin previo aviso me besa, no sé porque le dio este impulso, sin dudarlo le correspondo

Katniss, Peeta aquí están- escucho esa voz y en verdad me molesta, es Snow

Si, aquí estamos- contestamos a uní solo

Veo que necesitaban su privacidad, pero los necesitamos para la ceremonia- nos dice

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Estoy muy agitado, lo bueno que todo esto al fin termino – lo pienso mientras que escucho resoplar a Katniss que al fin mañana regresamos

Ni yo lo soporto, pero regresaremos a casa, vamos a dormir, anda Katniss –le ordeno, no quiero escuchar gritos de dos mujeres peleando

Si; tenesmos que hablar Peeta- me dice

Será después, de acuerdo- contesto

Está bien, vamos a la camita- me dice resignada, sabe que la batalla la pierde conmigo

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA- escucho un grito desesperado, sé que es Katniss tiene una pesadilla, al igual que yo, no podemos conciliar el sueño desde los juegos

Katniss tranquila, todo está bien- la consuelo abrazándola

Estabas muerto, fue horrible- llora desconsolada, yo me asusto pero me tranquilizo

Estoy bien, mira tócame- y pongo su mano en mi cara- no me pasara nada- la reconforto y la abrazo mas fuerte

Es que fue tan real- gimotea, le acaricio la espalda

Shhhhhhh, duerme, aquí me quedo contigo –la tumbo en la cama y yo junto a ella

Gracias- y de nuevo me beso, ya es tan natural sentir su boca junto a la mía a veces hasta me hace falta hacerlo

Katniss es mejor que durmamos, por favor – le suplico, no quiero perder el poco control que me queda

Por favor Peeta, quiero olvidar por hoy- me ruega

Esta bien- contesto y la beso y perdemos los límites y la cordura

**Continuara **

**Espero sus reviews **

**Eli.j2: aquí esta tu capitulo pov Peeta, ojala te guste**


	11. decreto mortal

Los personajes ni LJDH me pertenecen son propiedad de Suzanne Collins, hago esta historia sin fines de lucro

****Los personajes hablan

_Los personajes piensan_

Cambio de escena =======================================

_Fue una noche inolvidable, jamás la olvidare-___Katniss

Era de madrugada hoy me anunciaran como nueva entrenadora junto a Peeta y Haymitch , mi nuevo empleo- hija te buscan- escucho que mi madre me grita- ya bajo

¿Quién es madre?- pregunto

Es Peeta, quiere decirte algo- me contesta y me deja para que abra la puerta

Peeta, pasa- lo invite

Gracias, solo paso para avisarte que viene por nosotros a las 14:00 horas- me contesta

Muchas gracias, oye quiero hablar contigo de lo de…..

Por supuesto, pero ahorita no puedo, lo dejamos para después- me interrumpe y se va

A punto de abordar el tren vuela, veo a mi madre y a Prim felices y a Gale molesto, creo que fue por lo del beso que no le respondí, pero tiene que saber que yo no puedo amar a nadie

Cielito ¿quieres algo de beber?- me pregunta Haymich

No, muchas gracias- conteste

Wow , no me gritaste, eso merece un brindis- dice muy alegre

Solo quiero descansar, despejar mi mente- contesto y me dirijo a la habitación

Katniss ¿te sientes bien?- me pregunta Peeta pero Effie me interrumpe

Katniss, Peeta y Haymich tienen que bajar, el presidente Snow tiene que decir algo- nos dice

Así que los tributos serán elegidos de los ganadores de los juegos del hambre anteriores, así que felices juegos del hambre y que la suerte este siempre de su lado- con eso Snow acaba mi vida, estoy horrorizada me intento levantar del sillón pero un fuerte mareo me lo impide y después no se mas de mi

**Continuara**

**Espero sus reviews**

**ELI.J2: mil gracias**


	12. desorientada

Los personajes ni LJDH me pertenecen son propiedad de Suzanne Collins, hago esta historia sin fines de lucro

****Los personajes hablan

_Los personajes piensan_

Cambio de escena _

_De pronto todo se vuelve oscuro, lo único que veo es oscuridad_

Katniss!, Katniss despierta!- escucho eso a lo lejos y comienzo a ver luz

Que me paso?. Pregunto un poco aturdida

Te desmayaste – me contesta Peeta con una cara de preocupación muy evidente

Tranquilo, ya desperté- trato de calmarlo

Te llevare con el médico- y me levanta

No, estoy bien, cálmate – le acaricio el rostro – solo necesito recostarme

Está bien, yo te llevo- y me dejo llevar a mi habitación

Me dirijo a la sala donde todos están sentados viendo el canal del capitolio, sigo sin entender lo que escuche antes de desmayarme

Katniss despertaste- me dice Effie

Cuanto tiempo dormí?- pregunto

Un par de horas cielito, como sigues?- ese Haymitch

Ya mejor, gracias, que más a pasa….

Katniss , que haces levantada?, ahora mismo te llevo a tu habitación- me interrumpe Peeta

No, ya estoy mejor, quizá solo fue que se me bajo el azúcar – me siento al lado de Effie – que haremos, al menos se que yo iré per….

Tranquila, ya veremos como Peeta y yo solucionamos esto – me interrumpe Haymitch

ES QUE NO ME ENTIENDEN!, NO QUIERO , NO QUIERO, NO QUIERO- comienzo a llorar y rápidamente Peeta me abraza

Shhhh, cálmate- trata de calmarme

Es que no quiero que te pase nada- apenas y se me entiende

Podrían dejarnos solos- pide Peeta, todos salen y nos dejan solos

Katniss , todo saldrá bien, pase lo que paso, tu seguirás viviendo , este o no este yo en este mundo- esas palabras duelen

NO, no podría vivir, sin ti eres muy importante para mi- digo en un susurro

Lo sé, pero tarde o temprano seré un recuerdo- porque es tan cruel

Shhhh- ahora es mi turno de callarlo

Pero es verdad Katnn….- y lo silencio un un beso , que nos arrastra a la pasión

**Continuara**

**Espero sus reviews**

**antes que nada una disculpa por no actualizar , es que estuve ensayando en una obra de teatro y eso absorbió casi todo mi tiempo, estare publicando lo mas pronto posible, besos **


	13. cosecha

_hoy es el día de la cosecha en pocas palabras, el día de mi sentencia, de mi inminente muerte, al menos espero salvar la vida de Peeta_- Katniss

Linda , ya es hora- me dice Effie

en un momento bajo- contesto- comienzo a bajar las escaleras, siento que esta es mi marcha fúnebre jajajaja, lo olvidaba , si lo es

vámonos querida- y me jala del brazo, al abrir la puerta veo que hay como 10 guardias de la paz , como si fuera a escapar o mas bien, como si pudiera escapar , por fin llegamos al plaza del distrito 12 , veo que no hay niños y niñas en peligro, eso me hace sentir mejor , soy la única en el lugar donde años pasados había por lo menos 200 niñas y adolecentes , esto me hace soltar una lagrima , volteo a mi izquierda y solo veo a 2 hombre , al chico de ojos azules hermosos y a su lado a un gran confidente que aunque ni lo diga en voz alta , lo estimo

bienvenidos a los juegos del hambre, , este año será diferente pues son los septuagésimos quintos juegos del Hambre y con ello el tercer vasallaje , bueno pasemos a elegir a nuestros tributos del distrito 12, que la suerte este siempre de su lado - esto ultimo lo dice algo deprimida y voltea a verme puedo asegurar que casi llora , tarda en sacar el único papel que esta en la urna

nuestro tributo femenino es la señorita Katniss Everdeen- Rayos , ni sabiendo que lo escucharía deja de doler, sin querer mis lagrimas resbalan en mis mejillas , me acerco a Effie y le doy una sonrisa triste

bueno, pasemos a elegir a nuestro tributo masculino- en ese momento entro en pánico y lo único que pienso es "que no sea Peeta , que no sea Peeta"

nuestro tributo masculino es Haymitch Abernathy- el solo asiente, pero antes de volver a respirar escucho una voz

me ofrezco como voluntario- siento que el mundo se me viene abajo

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

¿QUE HICISTE PEETA?- mi histeria esta en un punto muy critico

quiero estar contigo, quiero salvarte - me responde

SALVARME?, NOS HECHASTE AL MATADERO A LOS 2 , ESO ES LO QUE SNOW QUERIA - trato de calmarme , imposible, no puedo así que solo me doy media vuelta y me voy a mi habitación , malditas lagrimas regresaron

KATNISS. KATNISS , ESPERA- escucho que me grita mi chico del pan pero lo ignoro, por ahora no quero verlo , lo odio

**continuara **

**perdón por la demora , ya publicare un capitulo diario , así que esperen el capitulo **

**espero sus reviews **

**daniela123: gracias por escirbir, es muy importante para mi su opinión, saludos **

**eli.j2: tratare de hacerlos mas lagos , promesa **


	14. entrevistas 2

después de estar casi una semana encerrada en mi habitación , por fin Effie logro sacarme de el , como, pues con amenazas

Katniss , si no sales de esa habitación, mandare tirar la puerta y no te ayudare con lo de tu look , ni nada , Haymitch ni Cinna te ayudaran , así que sal de ahí

ya estoy aquí - trato de comportarme

muy bien, vamos a trabajar en ti

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

te ves hermosa - me dice Cinna

gracias , me haces sentir bien, no me haces sentir como a un cerdo que lo preparan para matarlo- trato de no deprimirme pues Cinna es una gran persona y no puede verme así

sabes que yo sigo apostando por ti, mi chica en llamas- me dice abrazándome

y ahora no habrá llamas?- pregunto

espera mi señal- los dejaras impresionados

todos tras bambalinas , en 5 minutos entraremos al aire- se escucha una voz

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

con ustedes Katniss Everdeen, LA CHICA EN LLAMAS- me presenta Caesar y entro en cuadro-¿ Como estas Katniss?- me pregunta al acercarme a el

muy bien , gracias - solo contesto eso

que sientes de volver a los juegos del Hambre?- maldito, como preguntas eso, quisiera decir que muero de miedo, pero lo tengo prohibido

pues la verdad me sorprendió , al principio no entendí ;al final supe que como única mujer ganadora del distrito tenia mi lugar asegurado- trato de no llorar

y tu hermana como esta?- por que en las heridas, que pasa?

se quedo en casa , asimilando todo, aun es pequeña - simple mi contestación

bueno es hora de despedirte, pero sorpréndenos con algo, anda - me anima y volteo a ver a Cinna y me da una sonrisa , esa es la señal , me levanto de mi asiento llevo un vestido color blanco muy hermoso, me paro a medio escenario y comienzo a girar , las llamas no tardan en llegar pero no me queman, pero no solo tapan mi vestido, si que quedo tapada de llamas, al dejar de girar , mi vestido cambio totalmente a un gris vaporoso, hasta el adorno en mi cabeza cambio, es un adorno hermoso, es un ...

sinsajo- logro decir

wow, quede fascinado Katniss, pero ahora es turno de tu prometido, así que muchas gracias , despidamos a Katniss y demos la bienvenida a su compañero de distrito y vida Peeta Mellark

Peeta , como estas amigo?

muy bien y tu

bien, bien, encantado de tenerte de nuevo aquí, pero cuéntame , como va la vida al lado de la mujer que amas?

excelentemente bien, no puedo pedirle mas a la vida- escucho un aahhhhh y veo que las cámaras me enfocan

eso solo lo dice un hombre verdaderamente enamorado, y dime como te sientes de estar de nuevo aquí, ya que te ofreciste como voluntario

esto lo puedo sobrellevar por que estoy con ella- pero que le pasa , por que todo lo que contesta termina ablando de mi

bueno es todo, gracias y de antemano , también para ti Katniss , les doy el pésame por no llegar a contraer matrimonio , ven Katniss - y me acerco y tomo la mano de Peeta

en verdad, lo lamentamos mucho, nos hubiera encantado verlos dando el si; sabemos que su amor será eterno y que ustedes ya forman parte de nosotros - agradezco esas palabras

Gracias Caesar , pero si logramos casarnos, Katniss y yo somos marido y mujer, en cuanto nos enteramos de ella estaría de nuevo en los juegos, no dude en decirle que nos casáramos lo antes posible; fue una boda sencilla , solo estuvo la familia - trato de no poner cara de no se nada

WOW, WOW , WOW, que bien se lo tenían guardado , mil felicitaciones , puses entonces los dejamos disfrutarse como familia

gracias- logro decir y comenzamos a caminar y situarnos al lado de los tributos del distrito 11

y ellos son los tributos que este año estarán peleando en la arena de los septuagésimos quintos juegos del hambre y tercer vasallaje de los 25, en ese instante todos los tributos nos tomamos las manos y las levantamos como diciendo, me enorgullece estar aquí y se apagan las luces y cortan la trasmisión

**continuara**

**espero sus reviews **

**ELI.J2 : es complicado extenderme mucho , tratare es una promesa, y me encanta que sigas mi historia , saluditos y besasos**

**DANIELA123: gracias linda, un beso **

**ADY MELLARK: no comas ansias, todo puede pasar , y gracias por en consejo, besos **


	15. cambios de humor

¿QUE DEMONIOS PASO AL FIINAL?- Effie enojada jajaja típico

No es para tanto, solo se tomaron de las manos, ¿Que tiene de malo? - contesto Haymitch

¿QUE TIENE DE MALO, SE PRESTA A PENSAR QUE SON ALIADOS, HAYMITCH?

No, creo

COMO QUE NO, CORTARON LA TRASMICION

Mejor me voy antes de que esta mujer me haga enojar - se levanta y se va tambaleante a su habitación

Katniss , Peeta , que paso?. pueden decirme?- trata de calmarse pero la peluca rosa le sigue temblando, sospecho que se le caerá

No se si estuvo planeado, el hecho es que la chica del distrito 11 tomo mi mano y me hizo una seña para que levantara mis manos y como en mi mano izquierda estaba Katniss ; el resto tu lo viste- dice Peeta que esta al lado de mi en un sofá

Es verdad, solo sentí que Peeta alzo mi brazo y las luces se apagaron- conteste abrazando a mi chico del pan

Esta bien, les creo, veré que esto no se tome a mal - arregla su peluca y se va

Ojala no pase nada, crees que la intención de los demás era detener los juegos?- le pregunto a Peeta mientras me acomodo mejor en su pecho

No lo se, pero o que se es que se molestaron, a tal grado de terminar la trasmisión sin el himno de Panem- me contesta poniendo su brazo en mi cintura y acercándome mas a el- Sabes me encanta tenerte en mis brazos - eso hace que me sonroje y esconda mi rostro- ¿ Que pasa, porque ocultas tu rostro?- me pregunta

Aun no me acostumbro a esto, pero también, me gusta tenerte cerca, y hablando de esto, ¿Por qué dijiste que ya estamos casados?- pregunto pero dejo ver un tono de reproche en mi voz

Quería impactar y vaya , si funciono - dice y suelta una risa que hace que mi cabeza se mueva

Debiste habérmelo dicho antes- le recrimino

Lo se, lo siento- me dice

Bueno, esta bien, me voy a dormir, estoy muerta- hago que me suelte y me levanto del sofá

Podemos...

NO, quiero dormir, además no somos nada, solo amigos, a quienes se les olvido que es lo que son por que tiene que fingir ser una pareja- le saco la lengua y corro a mi cuarto

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Katniss, puedo pasar- escucho una voz muy baja, pero estoy tan dormida que no respondo

Katniss, abre por favor- y tocan la puerta pero me pesa el cuerpo

Katniss,¿estas bien? sigo sin poder moverme

KATNISS, SI NO ABRES, TUMBARE LA PUERTA- aunque quiero no puedo, ni un minuto cuando escucho que patean mi puerta , yo sigo en la cama

KATNISS, no puede ser, despierta- escucho la voz mas cerca y la reconozco, es Peeta que me tiene abrazada

Hay que llamar a un medico- es Effie

Mmmmmm, que pasa- al fin logro despertar

OH, que bueno que despiertas - y hunde su rostro en mi hombro , siento que se me moja mi pijama azul

Solo esta dormida, estos días eh dormido de maravilla- contesto sin entender

Llevamos mas de media hora hablándote y no nos contestabas, creímos que te había pasado algo- me dice Peeta ya mas tranquilo

Ya vieron que estoy bien, pueden dejarme sola , para cambiarme- pido y todos se retiran cerrando la puerta

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Aqui estoy, ¿ para que me quieren?- pregunto, eso de tener a todos en mi habitación no me cayo en gracia

Hoy empiezan los entrenamientos, queremos ver como coordinarnos , cielito - Haymitch

No pudieron esperar , tiene que irme a armar un zafarrancho a mi habitación asustándome- en verdad estoy molesta, pongo mis brazos en mi pecho

Cielito, deja tu mal genio, creía que ya se te había pasado, pero veo que sigues igual- dice sirviéndose un vaso de alcohol

¿Que te pasa?, ¿te sientes mal?- me pregunta Peeta abrazándome, odio que me sobreproteja

Quiero que me dejen en paz- me le suelto del abrazo y me voy al comedor a desayunar y lo primero que veo es un rico pay de queso y mermelada , lo tomo y comienzo a comer, nadie se me arrima

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

¿Puedo sentarme?- Peeta esta sentado en el sofá viendo los videos de nuestros contrincantes

Si, quieres- me duele su indiferencia

Sabes, se que mi actitud de hace rato no fue buena, lo siento- espero y nada pasa, el sigue viendo la pantalla

Perdóname por ser grosera contigo, se que hice mal en soltarme de ti así, no se que me paso pero esta muy irritable hace rato, y tu fuiste el que pago por mi genio, entiendo que estés molesto y lo entiendo, solo quería decir eso - le doy un beso en la mejilla y me levanto, siento que me toma del brazo y me sienta a su lado

Perdóname, a mi por ser tan sobreprotector, pero me aterra la idea de perderte - me abraza tan fuerte que me trasmite el sentimiento de miedo

Yo también temo perderte, por que lo hiciste, por que te ofreciste como tributo, estabas salvado; tenias una vida por delante sin problemas- las lagrimas no esperan y resbalan por mis mejillas

Lo hice para estar cerca de ti, quiero asegurarme que salgas con vida de ahí, aun sabiendo que yo no saldré convida- su repuesta me trastorna y me hace descubrir algo

Y crees que yo viviré si ti, estas loco , yo ya no puedo vivir si ti , te amo - lo ultimo hace que Peeta me mire sorprendido

¿Que dijiste? - me pregunta perplejo

TE AMO, TE AMO y ya no puedo vivir sin ti- contesto sin titubear

Oh mi amor, me haces el hombre mas feliz del mundo, sabes que también te amo, pensé que jamás me corresponderías- me abraza y después me besa

**continuara**

**espero sus reviews **

**DANIELA123: SI TE ENTIENDO LO QUE ME QUIERES DECIR, GRACIAS POR TUS LINDAS PALABRAS, SALUDOS**

**ELI.J2: LEI TU COMENTARIO ANTES DE HACER ESTE CAPITULO, OJALA TE GUSTE Y GRACIAS POR TUS APORTACIONES , BESOS**


	16. juegos

.6…..

Solo 5 segundos para que comience la masacre, el escenario de este año es como una jungla el clima es horrible es seco hace calor y en medio esta la cornucopia esperando por sangre

.1…

Me tiro al agua y comienzo a nadar en dirección a la cornucopia lo bueno es que el traje es pegado al cuerpo y ayuda nadar con facilidad, llego lo primero que busco en un arco y flechas y, rápidamente lo encuentro y comienzo a buscar a mi chico del pan pero no lo veo, la histeria comienza a entrar en mí

PEETTA! , PEETA! , PEETA! - grito desesperada

Doy toda la vuelta a la cornucopia pero sigo sin encontrarlo, de repente veo que alguien se acerca a mí, sé que no es Peeta, no hace tanto ruido es cauteloso, así que prefiero tomar una flecha y alistarla en el arco

Espera, vengo en son de paz, - es Finnick , el tributo del distrito 4

¿Cómo quieres que te crea?- pregunto sin bajar al arco

Hable con Haymitch, somos aliados, puedes asegúrate te ayudare a encontrar a Peeta - dice levantando las manos y ocultando sus armas – Si gustas voy a buscarlo al otra lado

Está bien, gracias- veo que se va, ojala lo pueda encontrar, regreso la vista al agua a ver si veo a mi chico, pero nada

Katniss , están acá- escucho que me hablan y salgo corriendo y voy al lugar donde escucho la voz y que lo que veo me deja anonadada , veo a Peeta luchando a muerte en el agua con el tributo del distrito 9

PEETA. Grito y trato de ir a ayudarlo pero siento las manos de finnick que me toma de los hombros, me sacudo para que me suelte pero no lo permite

Necesito ayudarlo, suéltame- sigo sacudiéndome peor lo único que logro es que me tome con más fuerza

No le pasara nada, es fuerte – trata de conformarme, veo que se acerca la mujer tributo del distrito 4 Mags , regreso la vista al punto donde esta Peeta pero solo veo agua

Acaban de sumergirse – Finnick

Ya han pasado 3 minutos de eso y Peeta no sale del agua; se escucha un cañonazo anunciando que alguien había muerto, sigue pasando el tiempo pero el vencedor no sale, me comienzo a poner ansiosa

Tranquila, seguro que Peeta está bien- maldito

Como quieres que me calme, no sale del agua, se puede ahogar- término de decir cuando veo una cabellera rubia es mi ojiazul

PEETA, PEETA- grito y me dirijo a donde esta, al parecer no puede salir del agua, me sumerjo y lo ayudo a salir del lago

Porque no salías del agua, me tenias asustada- le recrimino

No sabía hacia donde nadar, me desoriente, lo siento- y me abraza

No lo vuelvas a hacer, de acuerdo- correspondo al abrazo

Te lo prometo

Al parecer tenemos aliados, los tributos del distrito 4- le comento

Me parece bien, vamos con ellos- comenzamos a caminar hacia ellos- Hola mucho gusto, soy Peeta

Finnick, el gusto es mío, ella es Mags mi compañera de distrito, tenemos que movernos de aquí; somos carne fresca si estamos aquí

Me parece bien, busquemos agua y un refugio- sugiere mi Peet, comenzamos el recorrido Finnick y Mags van adelante y Peeta y yo vamos atrás tomados de la mano; Mags hace unas señas

Peeta, puedes guiarnos, al parecer Mags está cansada, la cargare

Por supuesto – me da un beso y se pone adelante, Finnick carga a su compañera y retomamos el camino; veo que Peeta saca un cuchillo y comienza a cortar la maleza, derrepente veo una explosión y a Peeta salir disparado en el aire

**Continuara**

**Espero sus reviews**

**Hoy por la noche subiré el capitulo del día de mañana**

**DANIELA123: yo también me emocione al escribirlo jjiijijij , saludos**

**VAL ROD: TAMBIEN LO AMOOOO, y me encanta candy, así que leeré tus historias **

** .Uchiha****: gracias por tus palabras, ya habrá interacciones entre Gale y Katnip , saludos**

**ANDY MELLARK87: ya se , pero lo dijo que es lo que cuenta **


	17. susto

veo que el cuerpo de Peeta caer al suelo golpeándose fuertemente

PEETAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA- grito y corro a su lado, esta inconsciente me siento a su lado y veo si respira y no lo esta haciendo , pongo mi cabeza en su pecho, sus latidos son lentos y débiles , pero sigue débil sigo con mi cabeza; ya no escucho ni siento sus respiraciones

NOOOO. PEETA, NO ME DEJES POR FAVOR DESPIERTA- mojo su traje pero mis lagrimas no dejan de caer , estoy muy molesta con el - ME PROMETISTE QUE ESTARIAS CONMIGO, QUE ME PROTEJERIAS , TE EXIJO QUE DESPIERTES- y lo golpeo pero el cañón no suena

Katniss , cálmate- Mags trata de sepárame de el- NO ME VOY A SEPARAR DE EL HASTA QUE DESPIERTE

- Podrías dejar de gritar - escucho una voz muy conocida - Me encanta tu voz , pero me aturdes - y unos brazos me rodean, son los brazos de

Peeta despertaste, creí que te había perdido, me asustaste- y lo beso como nunca antes

- Me perdiste , por un momento estuve muerto, pero me hiciste regresar, tengo una promesa contigo y la cumpliré

te creo, pero yano me asustes - nos levantamos, el con mucha dificultad

Necesitas ayuda?

No gracias, solo quiero encontrar un lugar donde descansar, pero antes quiero saber por que me electrocute- y busca mas cautelosamente, Mags nos hace una seña que nos acerquemos y lo que vemos fue la causa del accidente; un campo de fuerza , habíamos llegado al final de la arena

Tenemos que movernos- nos ordeno Finnick- Necesitamos un refugio

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

ya caía la media noche , me desperté para revisar que mi chico del pan estuviera bien , no quería sorpresas , a lo lejos cerca de un árbol veo a Finnick sentado

Quieres que te ayude con la guardia? se ve que necesitas descansar-le propongo

Estas segura?

por supuesto que si, ve a descansar, además estoy checando que todo con Peeta este bien- y el se va a descansar, rápidamente se queda dormido, Peeta esta bien y eso me tranquiliza, no se si han pasado horas pero mis ojos pesan ya no puedo mas y caigo dormida

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA- un grito desgarrador me despierta y suena el cañón veo que los demás también se despiertan

Katniss tenemos que salir de aquí, mira- Peeta me señala a mis espaldas , volteo y lo que veo es una neblina muy densa y sabiendo que estamos en los juegos del hambre lo único que significa es muerte

CORRE KATNISS- escucho un grito y obedezco

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

llevamos una hora corriendo , pero esa niebla nos persigue , ya no puedo mas , mis pulmones duelen , mis piernas se quejan de dolor pero no me detengo; veo a los demás como a diez pasos delante de mi ; volteo hacia atrás y ya no veo la neblina, tropezó y caigo con todo mi peso, trato de levantarme pero un dolor me recorre la espalda y estomago

AAAAYYYYYYY- grito porque el mismo dolor me hace caer de nuevo

KATNISS, KATNISS DONDE ESTAS?- me grita Peeta

AQUI , ME CAI Y NO PUEDO LEVANTARME, ME DUELE MUCHO- me esta matando el dolor

- VOY POR TI, TRANQUILA

ESTA BIEN- contesto

**continuara **

**espero sus reviews, me encanta leerlos **

**DANIELA123: también me gusta verla preocupada, no siempre el debe de estarlo por ella , yo sufrí y casi lloro esa parte cuando vi la peli ya que no había leído el libro, pensé se me murió Peeta , jijijiji saludtes y gracias por seguir la historia **

.Uchiha : tratare , es que dispongo de muy poco tiempo, besos y gracias por seguir la historia


	18. algo inesperado

siento que pe parto a la mitad , si Peeta no llega pronto moriré , la fuerza se me va , intento levarme pero mi cuerpo no reacciona

- Katniss , necesito que hables para poderte encontrar

Esta bien,- otro dolor mas fuerte - AYYYYYYYYY

Aquí estas - al verme Peeta abre muchos los ojos

Que pasa?- me comienzo a preocupar

Tranquila, te cargare , esta bien - me carga como si fuera una muñeca de porcelana que en cualquier momento , y me besa- Todo estará bien, pero dime como te caíste y te golpeaste

Esta corriendo detrás de ti, pero tropecé con una rama suelta y caí de cara a la tierra , me comenzó a doler la espalda y el estomago cuando intente levantarme el dolor se va y regresa; gracias por regresar por mi, te amo - y lo beso , pero otro dolor regresa que hace que me doble en los brazos de Peeta

Tienes otro dolor?- me pregunta muy preocupado

Si, no soporto la espalda , siento que me parten a la mitad - contesto ya pasando el dolor

Esta bien?- Pregunta Finnick al llegar al nuevo refugio que es mas cómodo, estamos en algo parecido aun claro en un bosque

Si es lo que pienso, no, no esta bien- necesito revisarla- que esta pasando estoy asustándome, quizá ya no pueda caminar, seré un estorbo

No podre caminar verdad, me eh quedado invalida- gimoteo, pero no llorare- Es mejor que me dejen aquí , ustedes huyan

-Todo estará bien, solo te revisare, esta bien?

- Me dejo revisar , pero si prometes que si estoy invalida, no cargaras conmigo

Esta bien, vamos - y me lleva unos metros lejos del refugio

Finnick, tienes algo que la haga dormir?- grita mi chico hacia donde están nuestros aliados

Si, voy a dártelo- llega con un termo lleno de un té que me lo dan aprobar y sabe horrible, trato de devolverlo pero Peeta me lo impide y hace que lo trague, rápidamente quedo dormida

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Estoy despertando de mi sueño, todo es confuso , escucho que Peeta y Finnick están hablando

Todo bien con Katniss ?- le pregunta Finnick a Peeta

Si,lo importante es que la encontré a tiempo, si no , - no pudo continua por que el llanto llega a el , que es lo que me pasa

- Es grave?

lo era , pero con lo que ella me ha enseñado , pude evitar que sucediera lo peor contesta ya mas tranquilo

- Solo espero que se recupere , pronto, necesitaremos movernos

Yo la cargare, no dejare que camine , no se lo permitiré- al menos se que no quede invalida , intento abrir los ojos y solo veo a Peeta de espaldas a mi, finnick a su lado y Mags esta preparando la cena

-Que es lo que tiene?

No sabes el susto que me di al encontrarla en ese charco de sangre, ella no se dio cuenta, por eso no la asuste - sangre , que me paso- supe lo que pasaba cuando me dijo como se callo y se golpeo de frente al piso

- Me estas diciendo que Katniss estuvo a punto de...

- Si , estuvo a punto de perder a nuestro hijo

_estuvo a punto de perder a nuestro hijo, estuvo a punto de perder a nuestro hijo, estuvo a punto de perder a nuestro hijo- _esas palabras se quedan en mi mente

**continuara**

**espero sus reviews **

**DANIELA123: gracias por seguir mi historia , me encanta saber que la lees y te gusta, besotes**

**PESEPHONE, : fuen confuso lo se, pero aquí se aclaro todo, besotes **


	19. promesa

_Estuvo a punto de perder a nuestro hijo, Estuvo a punto de perder a nuestro hijo__**- **_ yo embarazada, no lo creo , sigo dormida y por eso no escuche bien, fue un sueño, despertando me dirán que no fue nada grave que todo esta bien.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Que me paso?- pregunto cuando despierto totalmente, trato de levantarme pero duele

No te muevas mucho, podrían hacerse daño- me dice Finnick

Y Peeta?, Donde esta?- trato de olvidar que me hablo en plural

fue a conseguir alimentos , aguas y algunas hierbas para ti; Mags se quedara contigo iré a ayudar a Peeta - Mags se acerca a mi y pones sus manos frías y arrugadas en mi vientre y al fin lo comprendo , voy a hacer madre tendré un bebé con el amor de mi vida, pero este pequeño no vera la luz del sol, tengo que salvar a Peeta a costa de mi viva y la del pequeño que crece dentro de mi , no se si sean las hormonas pero lloro amargamente y Mags me abraza

Te sientes mal Katniss?- un preocupado Peeta se acerca a mi, no lo puedo ni contestarle , mi llanto no cede - Hermosa , tranquila, le hará mal al bebé

PORQUE?, PORQUE?, PORQUE?- comienzo a gritar , Peeta sabe asta que punto estoy en mis nervios y se pone pálido corre a mi lado, Mags se aleja y nos deja solos

Yo cuidare de ustedes , será lo ultimo que haga, me alegro saber que no te dejare sola , seré padre y aunque no conoceré a mi hijo siempre lo querré- pone su mano en mi vientre aun plano

Yo no quería esto, tu tienes que vivir , yo no podre vivir sin ti- ya es normal llorar

Ni yo podre vivir sin ustedes , tu tendrás a nuestro hijo y te hará compañía, si tu mueres perderé a las dos personas mas importantes de mi vida, a la mujer que amo y a mi hijo, tu ganaras , te cuidare hasta el ultimo suspiro- y me besa, es un beso que trasmite tristeza, amor y dulzura

- Debimos pensar en las consecuencias , te prometo que cuidare a nuestro hijo con mi vida, le hablare de ti , de tu fuerza, de tu amor, sabrá quien fue su padre

Tienes que rehacer tu vida Katniss, prométeme que lo harás- por que tiene que ser tan duro todo esto, veo que sus ojos de humedecen, esos ojos me que fascinan

- Te lo prometo y tu prométeme que me esperaras en el mas allá

- Te doy mi palabra

**continuara**

**espero sus reviews**


	20. LO SUPE

este capitulo es desde la perspectiva de Peeta

ojala les guste

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

_Seré padre _,_ aunque no conoceré a mi nena aun así soy muy feliz, no dejare a Katniss sola , criara a nuestra nenita que será la niña mas hermosa del mundo, por que se parecerá a su madre- _escucho que alguien viene dejo de recolectar comida y me preparo para atacar

Katniss despertó, oye ya veo por que tu y ella son pareja, son tal ara cual- es Finnick- Siempre me apuntan y quieren matarme

Y como esta?- pregunto , ojala esta bien- tiene dolor ?

- No, esta bien, solo esta un poco desorientada

- Ojala no regrese el dolor - y seguimos recolectando comida, ahora que Kat esta embarazada necesitamos mas comida

- Te puedo preguntar algo?

- Claro, adelante

- Como te sientes de saber que serás padre?

- La verdad, soy muy feliz, se que no la dejare sola , tendrá compañía, y quizá rehaga su vida al lado de otro hombre

- Te gustaría que ella rehiciera su vida

- Solo quiero que ella sea feliz

- Me hubiera gustado ser padre, sabes amo tanto a Anny , pero mírame , estoy aquí destinado a morir

- Lo siento tanto

- No, no te preocupes , pero como supiste estaba a punto de perder a su bebé?

- La verdad es que cuando tenia 10, un día paseando por las calles del distrito vi a una muchacha tirada en el piso sobre un gran charco de sangre , se quejaba del dolor y lo único que se le entendía cuando podía hablar era " _mi bebé, mi bebé"_ y se tomaba el vientre , a las semanas siguientes me entere que esa chica había perdido a su bebé y que estaba a punto de morir por una fuerte infección, cuando vi a Katniss tirada en el piso entre sangre , la imagen de la chica regreso a mi mente y supe lo que le sucedía, también le pedí que me dijera como callo y donde se golpeo , vi su forma de quejarse y era igual a la de aquella chica - conteste y no pude evitar sentir miedo , de solo pensar que le pueda pasar a mi Katniss - Me interese en el tema y leí mucho, como evitarlo, y como ayudar en caso de que alguien estuviera sufriendo un aborto , hace poco le pregunte a la misma Katniss que remedio o hierbas usaba su madre, ya que ella es enfermera , para ayudar a las chicas que llegaban con este mal , gracias a eso pude ayudarla a ella

- Eras muy pequeño , lamento que tuvieras que vivir eso

- En este lugar donde vivimos, todo es normal, iré a ver como esta Katniss

**continuara**

**espero sus reviews**

**VAL VARILLA: este capitulo lo escribí por que leí tu comentario , pues aquí la repuesta, besos**

**DANIELA123: JIJIJIJI ME HACER REIR MUCHO, GACIAS POR SEGUIRME **

**ELI.J2: SI, SE TE EXTRAÑABA , TODO PASA TAN RAPIDO JIJJI**


	21. FINAL

**este es el ultimo capitulo de esta historia , antes que nada aquí mis redes sociales para estar en contacto con ustedes **

**Facebook : lauchan velazquez **

**twiiter: laura_157**

** pues ya que es el ultimo capitulo , de que anime, serie o película les gustaría que escribiera , pueden decirme desde mis redes sociales o mandándome un PM aquí y los leeré**

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Eso de estar embarazada es muy pesado y mas si tu embarazo es delicado, y por desgracia mis hormonas no ayudan a nada, pobre Peeta cuanto me a aguantado, el otro día escuche a Finnick que era rara jajaja, por supuesto que lo soy

Como amaneciste amor?- me pregunta después de darme un beso de buenos días, amo tanto a mi chico del pan , ya estoy tan acostumbrada a estar con el , que dejarlo ir será muy duro

Muy bien, cielo, pero sabes , te amo mucho, no se que haría sin ti- ya es normal decirle eso, el embarazo a hecho que abra mas mis sentimientos

también te amo, mi vida, esto casi termi...

Tenemos mas aliados, son Johana del distrito 7 y Beetee del distrito 3- nos grita Finnick y vemos que salen de atrás de un enorme sauce , Johana con toda su belleza , su cabello negro ondea con el aire y esos ojos grandes, hace que me sienta celosa;en pocos meses estaré gorda y Beetee con sus lentes brillando a la luz del sol

Que tal, chica en llamas?- me pregunta Johana

Bien gracias, y tu?- respondo

Como quieres que este, destinada a morir - y se va dejándome sin palabras

Katniss, Haymiych también hablo con nosotros, solo que nuestros compañeros murieron , me dijo Finnick que estas en cinta, es verdad?- Beetee va al grano, Peeta me deja sola con el

- S estoy embarazada pero ustedes no tiene por que hacerlo , no tiene que sacrificarse por mi

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Primero tenemos que acabar con los mas fuertes , ya después vemos que hacemos - Beetee rápidamente se vuelve el estratega del grupo, trazo un plan y no lo esta explicando mientras con calentamos al calor de la fogata

Que plan tienes?- pregunta Johana , siento que no me soporta por como me mira

- tenemos que juntarlos a todos en un lugar para poderlos atacar, tenemos que usarnos de carnada para que se acerquen y matarlos

como los mataríamos ? pregunta Finnick

podemos electrocutarlos , podemos llevarlos a la playa , tengo un cable de cobre que puede ayudar si llevamos un extremo a un campo de fuerza y el otro extremo a la playa , tendríamos que salir de la playa antes que la descarga llegue y después nos encontramos en este punto para saber que estamos bien

Me gusta la idea- opina Peeta

Peeta y yo podemos ser la carnada , tu Beetee te quedas cerca del campo de fuerza y Katniss y Johana puede llevar el cable a la playa- opina Finnick

Katniss no puede caminar- responde Finnick

- Cariño, me siento mejor, además quiero ayudar, ya me canse de ser un estorbo, re con Johana a la playa , te prometo que nos iremos rápido, pero también prométeme que también tu que no te quedaras en la playa

Esta bien, lo prometo- cierra su promesa con un beso tan dulce , posiblemente este sea al ultimo beso

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Ya esta todo listo, cuando quieran- nos indica Beetee , me levanto del piso con dificultan, sigue doliendo pero al menos puedo caminar

Katniss vámonos- me ordena Johana

-Peeta, cuídate y regresa con bien

- Si, también cuídate - me da un beso que sabe a despedida - te veo en un rato

Te amo- tomo el carrete del cable y Johana y yo comenzamos a caminar, lo que hará Peeta es mas riesgoso pero se que estará bien o eso espero

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""2

- Puedes caminar mas rápido?

- Estoy convaleciente recuerdas

- Tenemos que llegar rápido a la playa , recuerdas- la ultima palabra la dice igual que yo

- Te pasa algo conmigo?, te hice algo, según yo, desde hoy con comenzamos a hablar, no se que te hice para que me odies tanto

- NO , NADA, solo tener que sacrificar mi vida por ti, por que según dicen eres la importante , la que tiene que salir de aquí con vida y no es precisamente por el bebé

- Jamás les eh exigido que sacrifiquen su vida por mi y que es eso de que soy la mas importante

- Conmigo no juegues el papel de no se nada , bien sabes que ...

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA- nuestra discusión en interrumpida por un grito

PEETA, PEETA- comienzo a gritar pero Johana me tira al suelo y me tapa la boca con su mano y se sube arriba de mi, saca un cuchillo_ "Dios me va a matar" _pero lo único que hace es enterrármelo en el brazo y sale corriendo dejándome sola , asustada , desorientada y sangrando, recuerdo a mi chico del pan y regreso donde dejamos Beete y lo que veo es un cuerpo tirado tirado, pero como es de noche no distingo quien es

Peeta , Peeta- casi estoy inconsciente , la herida me sangra mucho y siento calambres en mi espalda , no puedo mas y caigo inconsciente

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

No se cuento estuve inconsciente pero al despertar solo veo un cuarto blanco y estoy conectada a muchos aparatos , trato de levantarme

No te levantes, te harás daño - esa voz es de Gale

- Gale, que haces aquí?, donde estamos?, que me paso?

Me trajeron, vamos volando al distrito 13 y lo ultimo necesito saber que estarás calmada cuando te lo diga

-Ya dime que tengo, por que estoy en cama

Perdiste a tu bebé, no sabemos como pero así fue

NOOOOOOOOOOOOO- y comienzo a patalear

Tranquila- Gale me abraza y lloro , lloro como nunca había llorado , después de un rato cuando ya me tranquilice

- Y los juegos, ya terminaron? , que paso ? y Prim y mi madre?

- Pues no se terminaron, nos infiltramos en los juegos y te sacamos, a ti y a Beetee y Prim y tu madre ya están esperándonos en el distrito 13

Como esta Beetee? , como que en el distrito 13?

-Se esta recuperando y Snow mando a destruir el distrito 12 después de que te sacamos del los juegos

- No puede ser - pero al recordar mi distrito recuerdo sus ijos azules - Mi Peeta donde esta?

despertaste muy preguntona, descansa- me sonríe trata de cambiarme de tema y eso me comienza a asustar

Donde esta Peeta ?- vuelvo a preguntarle , también me conoce que se pone serio

No sabemos, creemos que lo tiene el Capitolio

**Fin**

**gracias por leer mi historia, ojala les haya gustado**

**infinitas gracias **

**Contestare los últimos reviews **

**DANIELA123: FUE MI CULPA QUE LLORARAS , LO SIENTO Y COMO CREES QUE PIENSO ESO DE TI, GRACIAS INFINITAS POR SEGUIR MI TRABAJO**

**VAL VARILLA: NO MATE A FINNICK JAJAJA LA VERDAD GALE ES MUY IMPORTANTE PERO NO TANTO COMO MI PEETA JJAJA, BESOS Y GRACIAS POR LEER MI HISTORIA**

**ELI.J2: H AQUI EL CAPITULO FINAL, GRACIAS POR SEGUIR MI HISTORIA **

** .UCHIA : GRACIAS POR TODO **


End file.
